


Happy

by beir



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beir/pseuds/beir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky takes Tony's hand as the rain falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amonae/gifts).



> For the prompt, "Caught in the Downpour." Hope you like it!

It just so happens that Tony misunderstands Bucky's clandestine dancing lessons as signs he doesn't want to get married. Bucky puts that ridiculous thought to rest straight away. 

Not one to hold back on grandiose declarations of love, Bucky proposes right then and there, outside in the pouring rain where any moment a car will pass by and soak them even further. Seeing the shy smile that stretches across Tony's face, he can't think of a reason why he didn't ask sooner. 

"I'm sorry, baby. Wanted to surprise you." 

"Well, consider me surprised." Tony smiles wobbly, wet against Bucky's cheek. He could taste the salt of Tony's tears as they mingle with the rain. 

Yeah, he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/post/145281319918/im-sorry-baby-wanted-to-surprise-you-well) as well.
> 
> Check out the rest of my [tumblr](http://beir.tumblr.com/) where I post more of my art! Also if you'd like to chat!


End file.
